Zeak Rakatiki Jr.
'''Zeak Rakatiki Jr. '''is one of the main protagonists, and he is Tinkles' sidekick. List of THX LaserDiscs for his favorite films *The Wizard Of Oz (1939) THX Trailer: Cimarron *Bambi (1942) THX Trailer: Broadway *Fun And Fancy Free (1947) THX Trailer: Broadway *Singin' In The Rain (1952) THX Trailer: Broadway *Peter Pan (1953) THX Trailer: Broadway *Lady And The Tramp (1955) THX Trailer: Broadway *Oklahoma! (1955) THX Trailer: Broadway *Sleeping Beauty (1959) THX Trailer: Broadway *Mary Poppins (1964) THX Trailer: Broadway *My Fair Lady (1964) THX Trailer: Broadway *The Sound Of Music (1965) THX Trailer: Broadway *The Jungle Book (1967) THX Trailer: Broadway *The Poseidon Adventure (1972) THX Trailer: Broadway *The Towering Inferno (1974) THX Trailer: Broadway *Star Wars (1977) THX Trailer: Broadway *Grease (1978) THX Trailer: Broadway (Paramount Pictures) *Alien (1979) THX Trailer: Broadway *The Empire Strikes Back (1980) THX Trailer: Broadway *48 Hours (1982) THX Trailer: Broadway (Paramount Pictures) *Return Of The Jedi (1983) THX Trailer: Broadway *Beverly Hills Cop (1984) THX Trailer: Broadway (Paramount Pictures and Jerry Bruckheimer Films) *Top Gun (1986) THX Trailer: Broadway (Paramount Pictures and Jerry Bruckheimer Films) *Aliens (1986) THX Trailer: Broadway *Beverly Hills Cop 2 (1987) THX Trailer: Broadway (Paramount Pictures and Jerry Bruckheimer Films) *Die Hard (1988) THX Trailer: Broadway *Willow (1988) THX Trailer: Broadway (Lucasfilm and Imagine Entertainment) *When Harry Met Sally... (1989) THX Trailer: Broadway (Castle Rock Entertainment) *The Abyss (1989) THX Trailer: Broadway *The Little Mermaid (1989) THX Trailer: Broadway *Die Hard 2 (1990) THX Trailer: Broadway *The Silence Of The Lambs (1991) THX Trailer: Broadway *City Slickers (1991) THX Trailer: Broadway (Castle Rock Entertainment) *Alien 3 (1992) THX Trailer: Broadway *Aladdin (1992) THX Trailer: Broadway *Jurassic Park (1993) THX Trailer: Broadway *Mrs. Doubtfire (1993) THX Trailer: Broadway *Schnidler's List (1993) THX Trailer: Broadway *The Flintstones (1994) THX Trailer: Broadway *The Crow (1994) THX Trailer: Broadway *Speed (1994) THX Trailer: Broadway *The Lion King (1994) THX Trailer: Broadway *Forrest Gump (1994) THX Trailer: Broadway (Paramount Pictures) *True Lies (1994) THX Trailer: Broadway *The Mask (1994) THX Trailer: Broadway *The Little Rascals (1994) THX Trailer: Broadway *Clear and Present Danger (1994) THX Trailer: Broadway (Paramount Pictures) *Pulp Fiction (1994) THX Trailer: Broadway (Miramax Films) *Star Trek Generations (1994) THX Trailer: Broadway (Paramount Pictures) *Miracle On 34th Street (1994) THX Trailer: Broadway *Drop Zone (1994) THX Trailer: Broadway (Paramount Pictures) *Nell (1994) THX Trailer: Broadway *While You Were Sleeping (1995) THX Trailer: Broadway *Crimson Tide (1995) THX Trailer: Broadway *Braveheart (1995) THX Trailer: Broadway (Paramount Pictures and Icon Productions) *Die Hard With A Vengance (1995) THX Trailer: Broadway *Casper (1995) THX Trailer: Broadway *Pocahontas (1995) THX Trailer: Broadway *Apollo 13 (1995) THX Trailer: Broadway *Waterworld (1995) THX Trailer: Broadway *Nine Months (1995) THX Trailer: Broadway *Strange Days (1995) THX Trailer: Broadway (20th Century Fox and Lightstorm Entertainment) *Toy Story (1995) THX Trailer: Broadway & Tex *Jumanji (1995) THX Trailer: Broadway (Tristar Pictures) *Balto (1995) THX Trailer: Broadway *Broken Arrow (1996) THX Trailer: Broadway *James And The Giant Peach (1996) THX Trailer: Broadway *Twister (1996) THX Trailer: Cimarron (Warner Bros and Amblin Entertainment) *Mission Impossible (1996) THX Trailer: Broadway (Paramount Pictures) *The Rock (1996) THX Trailer: Broadway *The Hunchback Of Notre Dame (1996) THX Trailer: Broadway *Phenomenon (1996) THX Trailer: Broadway *Independence Day (1996) THX Trailer: Cimarron (20th Century Fox) *Courage Under Fire (1996) THX Trailer: Cimarron (I think) *That Thing You Do! (1996) *The Ghost And The Darkness (1996) THX Trailer: Cimarron *William Shakesphere's Romeo And Juliet (1996) THX Trailer: Cimarron *Ransom (1996) THX Trailer: Broadway *The English Patient (1996) THX Trailer: Broadway *101 Dalmatians (1996) THX Trailer: Broadway *Star Trek First Contact (1996) THX Trailer: Cimarron *Dante's Peak (1997) THX Trailer: Cimarron *Liar Liar (1997) THX Trailer: Cimarron *Volcano (1997) THX Trailer: Cimarron *The Lost World Jurassic Park (1997) THX Trailer: Cimarron *Con Air (1997) THX Trailer: Broadway *Face/Off (1997) THX Trailer: Broadway *Men In Black (1997) THX Trailer: Broadway (Columbia Pictures and Amblin Entertainment) *Anastasia (1997) THX Trailer: Broadway *Alien Resurrection (1997) THX Trailer: Broadway *Titanic (1997) THX Trailer: Cimarron (Paramount Pictures, 20th Century Fox and Lightstorm Entertainment) *Saving Private Ryan (1998) THX Trailer: Cimarron (DreamWorks Pictures, Paramount Pictures and Amblin Entertainment) Gallery Star Wars (1977).jpg|Star Wars (1977) Jurassic Park (1993).jpg|Jurassic Park (1993) Speed (1994).jpg|Speed (1994) Clear And Present Danger (1994).jpg|Clear And Present Danger (1994) Apollo 13 (1995).jpg|Apollo 13 (1995) Toy Story (1995).jpg|Toy Story (1995) Titanic (1997).jpg|Titanic (1997) Saving Private Ryan (1998).jpg|Saving Private Ryan (1998) Vehicles *Toyota Tacoma 1996 *Ford Ranger 1990 Trivia *His favorite film company is Universal Pictures because of his favorite films is Jurassic Park. *His plan is about to kill his partner Dr. Tinkles with his glider. Category:Rovio Friends Characters Category:Cats Category:Kids Category:Pre-Teens Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Cyborgs Category:Military Characters Category:Astronauts Category:Screaming Characters Category:Cowards Category:Cowboys Category:30-year-olds Category:Ants Category:Males Category:Characters who smoke Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Characters who can swim Category:Drivers Category:Characters who can fly Category:Rovio 2nd Group Category:1988 Introductions Category:Naked Category:Idiots Category:Husbands